Windblade
Windblade is somewhat of a successor to the Keyblade in Land of Souls. History The Windblade's history is a mystery, although bits and pieces were revealed. this is what is given through Land of Souls game history; The Mad Hatter says this about it, after seeing it; "It isn't a Keyblade, but it IS a Keyblade, yes, yes, but it isn't a Keyblade" this could mean it has something to do with the Keyblade, which is highly posible do to similarity's, acting as somewhat of a "final weapon" to Aria in the first game (she had a Keyblade but then had gotten a Windblade), and acting as her main weapon (occasionally). though, this may just be Hatter making something up, however this remains unknown. when Aria first gets it, a tidbit of history is given; "The blade, the wind, the come as a key, the original, the Keyblade, has been lost, the wielder's heart grows weak, the new wielder's soul must grow strong, the heart to...the Keyblade, its not enough, the heart, its only a bit, the wielder, he or she, must own, a strong heart AND soul, this is a backup, this is the new, NOW you have, the brand new...this was made, in times of dark, this was made, for a time of spark, you must use it, for a time, remember though, use the original, and you will awaken, the strength...within" this shows that the Keyblade is the "original" and this is simply a "newer" way to use it. although it also states that you must have a strong heart and soul, meaning you must have a strong and right soul aswell as heart. although these are theory's, truly it won't be known until other games are released. Abilities The Windblade is known to have the normal Keyblade abilities, including opening and closing Keyholes. the Windblade can also be used to ride in the wind for an amount of time. it is unknown if you can ride on it as you can with the keyblade (see, keyblade ride). the windblade, finally, can be used to find water and, occasionally, gold (like a Y shaped stick). Types like the Keyblade, the Windblade can change its shape and form if you use keychains. however there isn't as many as the keyblade and you must have two chains at a time. so far, there are only 4 types known, using the first game and info by the creators. *Land of the Blade - this is the most basic form of the Windblade, acting as the normal Kingdom Key. *Death of chain - This has the ability to shoot a chain, stunning an enemy or hurting a boss. *Silver toll - this can make bell sounds that hurt enemies and bosses. the bells are made to sound like older Kingdom Hearts music, usually themes. *Pixie - this one is interesting, because it uses one keychain and pixie dust. it allows you to fly and it now acts as if it is a dagger. Trivia *it is interesting that you can use the Pixie ability in wonderland, while it is only supposed to be used in Neverland. Category:Keyblades Category:Windblades Category:Weapons Category:Land of Souls